glitchtale and the transformers
by super mariolevi
Summary: copywright hasbro camila tobyfox 2017 all wrights reserved when the decepticons and fear invade, a group of unlikely heroes arise to defeat the evil from two worlds rated teen for violence blood and murder
1. Chapter 1 the day the decepticons came

In the glitchtale universe

AMD room 8:56 am

Sans and asriel find out that betty was behind the arrest of papyrus

"It was all her" sans said "asriel we have to warn the others" he continued.

Asriel and sans jumped when without warning the door opened."the pink trait, a bete noire, the soul of FEAR" betty said "i was going to keep it as a surprise but now i have all the information i need" she continued. "Let's go" sans said.

Meanwhile in the transformers g1 universe

autobot city 8:56 am

The decepticons are invading autobot city when optimus prime shows up

"Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost" optimus sad as he transformed into his vehicle mode and rolled out. After defeating a few decepticons, he went up to megatron "optimus!" he yelled, "you're too late , behold shockwaves new creation, the universe bridge, and i'm about to use it" he said. "megatron no!" optimus yelled, the device activated combining into the AMD lab in the glitchtale universe."what the-"sans said before megatron and optimus stumbled in and started fighting."please show mercy prime i-" he said before Betty confronted megatron and attacked optimus. "Well well well" betty said as she approached megatron "how about we make a deal,we both have one thing in common,world domination. Maybe we can make an alliance." she said ominously. "Hmm im interested now" megatron said, "decepticons come to me and begin our assault!" he yelled.

"Now can we leave sans?" asriel asked worried "yes now let's go" sans answered,youll never escape starscream said before attempting to blast asriel but instead blasting sans with his null-ray,"agh!" sans yelled when . "Sans no!" asriel yelled as she ran up to him,"please don't leave me sans" she said, "asriel" sans said "enjoy the future for me" he continued. at the same time optimus was stabbed by kumu but not before giving the matrix to asriel secretly. Sans soul perished and so did optimus prime's spark. Then kup,hot rod,arcee,ultra magnus,perceptor,blaster and blurr show to help it the battle along with daniel and spike witwicky,bumblebee,cliffjumper and jazz. "Holy shit guys" bumblebee said as he saw the battle "come on guys let's burn rubber and rollout" kup said "wait for me!" asriel said coming to join the autobots. "Hey, we don't need goat things on our team" cliffjumper said jokingly "Well hurry up goat thing the portal is going to blow up" perceptor said as the universe bridge blew up. Asriel athe the other made their way to the decepticon base. Meanwhile, gaster and undyne encountered shockwave and soundwave attempting to kill papyrus, "let papyrus go or face your demise" gaster threatened "you fool do you find you can defeat soundwave?" soundwave asked"you will face your demise just like your friend san-" shockwave said before shockwave was blasted by someone from a opening,"did someone say sans?" he said "s-sans?" papyrus and gaster said shocked as the saw the figure, "i am not sans or optimus i'm optisans prime" optisans said before showing his collection of decepticon heads. Ha ha what a fool you wiil di-" he said before a gaster baster blasted soundwaves body. "Follow me" he said as optisans prime,gaster,papyrus and undyne began to walk towards the decepticon base.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning of the end

"We're here" bumblebee said as the approached the decepticon base "what has happened here ?" asriel said "mom!" asriel said as he saw toriel's dust, after crying for a few minutes asriel got up in rage "let's kill them all!" she yelled in rage. Later 2:00 pm "welp were here" optisans said as they to went inside to find betty and megatron and defeat them for good. meanwhile in the main control room "megatron, thank you for making this alliance" betty said to megatron before optisans,gaster,undyne and papyrus barged in to finish them. "Why do You pathetic insects keep trying to throw away your life so recklessly?" megatron said before asriel bumblebee hot rod and kup busted in to also finish them. "Well you're too late because we also cracked fusion thanks to unicron. Behold galvatron!" betty and megatron said as they both killed themselves only for a being named galvatron to show everyone prepared to attack optisans stopped them. "Let me handle galvatron myself" optisans said as he walked up to galvatron. "Welp galvatron if both of you can hear me i'm sans and optimus combined by primus to destroy you for another chance of life" optisans said before being blown up by starscream with his nullray. "Sans noo!"asriel screamed as snas soul evaporated into starts to laugh before hit with a blast from asriel "he was my friend!" asriel shouted before fighting them.

To be concluded


	3. the finale

with a loud scream, starscream started, running away before being hit with a rainbow fire from asriel. "Stupid insect, you will die" galvatron said as he pulled out his cannon to destroy asriel. Asriel dodged the blast before being grabbed by the neck and thrown to the wall, "you pathetic worm i will destroy you, the autobots and everything else in this world and beyond" galvatron said before a strange light appeared and blinded everyone in the room. "Arise, dreemur prime" a voice said as asriel got armor a sword and a shield. "In the name of all that has been lost, say goodbye galvatron" asriel said as he stabbed galvatron in the arm. But before asriel can finish the final blow, galvatron escaped through a universe bridge set to self destruct in one minute. "Let's get out of here" asriel said as the autobots along with gaster, papyrus and undyne jump out of a window. Later that day, many citizens were being hospitalized and sent to a house for the homeless. Many autobots monsters decepticons and humans were killed in the battle. The remaining decepticons were sealed behind the barrier for a long time, keeping the city safe. Asriel looked around the battle zone and saw, optisans prime still alive and being healed by a rebuilt rachet. "Well im glad im alive and everyone i care about are still alive.

The end?!

Space ?:?. "Welcome megatron and betty. I am unicron" unicron said as megatron and betty, now separated, looked in shock at the giant beast.

To be continued.


End file.
